


艾利｜纹身修复

by innowing1019



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innowing1019/pseuds/innowing1019
Summary: 他卷起左边袖子对着利威尔，大臂外侧用手写体纹着一列誓词：Till Death Do Us Part（直到死亡将我们分开）利威尔颇为咋舌，好一会才说，恭喜你，刚成年就走进了婚姻的坟墓。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 12





	艾利｜纹身修复

**Author's Note:**

> 可以忽略不计的前世暗示

艾伦在玻璃门外转圈，史托黑斯区的夏天太阳很毒，晒得他睁不开眼睛，只好跌跌撞撞走进门里去。

你好，他说，声音跟门上的风铃一起叮当响，我想遮个纹身。 

利威尔坐在接待区的沙发上看报纸，听到话抬起头来，指着对面的沙发让他坐。先交换名字，然后例行公事，利威尔问：醉酒，失恋，叛…… 

艾伦捂着额头倒在沙发靠背上，痛苦呻吟一声，说，就是喝多了。 

统计数据说百分之八十纹身的人都会后悔，利威尔觉得纯属放屁，但不妨碍他兼做纹身修复，美其名曰给纹身第二次机会。 

世界上又有百分之八十的烂故事都是以酒精开头，艾伦的故事也不新，毕业旅行，酒吧，被错误估计的酒量，元素常见于各大青春校园剧，后半段才逐渐离谱起来。我醒来的时候一个人躺在陌生宾馆里，艾伦说，嘴角压着，看起来比较委屈，幸好不是全裸的，手上还包着保鲜膜呢，拆下来一看，就是这个。 

他卷起左边袖子对着利威尔，大臂外侧用手写体纹着一列誓词：Till Death Do Us Part（直到死亡将我们分开） 

利威尔颇为咋舌，好一会才说，恭喜你，刚成年就走进了婚姻的坟墓。 

艾伦哼哼，感谢艾尔迪亚婚姻法，我还没到法定结婚年龄，否则喝酒喝出个老婆老公，那就不要混了。长发青年拨弄一下额发，又软着声音说，但这个也够丢人了。今年又在史托黑斯聚会，我早上到这里才知道日程安排里还有温泉旅。 

利威尔抱着手臂，问：那你想用什么样的图案？ 

艾伦把问题抛回去：您看我适合什么样的？说着端庄坐正，双手把长发拢到脑后，露出黑色磨砂的耳扣，他察觉利威尔在看，又吐出半截舌尖，一枚暗银的舌钉在唇齿间若隐若现，仿佛月亮在红的湖里沉浮。 

利威尔颇有职业素养地扭开头，摸过茶几上的速写本，艾伦哎呀了一声，放下手，乖乖扶着膝盖看他打草稿。 

利威尔被拨动了灵感，下笔行云流水一次成型，很快把本子推到艾伦面前。艾伦凑过去仔细看，利威尔给他挑了一双异色的翅膀，白色镂空的半边压在黑色那半上，羽毛根根舒展，尾端像剑一样锋锐。 

总觉得好像本来还有一个边框…盾、墙？之类的。艾伦小声说。 

噢。利威尔应了一声，笔尾虚虚绕着那双翅膀转了一圈，这样？要加上去吗？ 

不用。艾伦按住那只笔，就这样。 

本来利威尔的位都要预约，但他对艾伦格外上心，因此下午就出好图。艾伦什么都不知道，稀里糊涂跟着去做完检查，躺上纹身椅，心里想，老板爽快，是个好人。他又环顾四周，看见利威尔开颜料，拧下来的盖子按大小排列，整整齐齐，又想，不好，此人不是洁癖就是强迫症，很可能二者兼有。 

好了又不好的利威尔戴上一次性无菌手套，拿着皮肤笔打样，艾伦觉得痒，在皮椅上扭来扭去，利威尔像抱小猫去打疫苗一样哄他：怕痛？ 

艾伦侧头盯着置物架上的纹身针，水绿的眼睛忽闪忽闪：我说怕的话能轻点吗？ 

利威尔笑一下，收起笔：第一次？ 

艾伦乱开黄枪，说当然从上到下哪里都已经不是第一次，话还没落就被利威尔扎了一针，痛得他皱起脸呜呜叫。 

没问这方面。当然了，长成你这样，就算说自己是处男我也不会信的。利威尔声音懒洋洋，手上动作却很利索，艾伦摸着脸颊，感觉有点发热，他小声抗议，你这是以貌取人。 

我在夸你。利威尔游刃有余。 

艾伦从鼻腔发出一些无意义的响声，过一会，对着利威尔说，其实我不是第一次纹身，不是说这个。他耸了一下左边的肩。 

噢，那纹在哪的？小个子的纹身师神态十足冷淡，但聊起天来也还算捧场，艾伦微微侧过身，把左边的领口扯下来，露出左侧锁骨下方的一排文字： 

Eren Jäger 

利威尔抬头看了看，迟疑地眨了眨眼睛，说，你往身上纹自己的名字？ 

艾伦咬了下嘴唇，这是卡露拉写的。是我的母亲。 

利威尔的针轻微停顿，似乎在斟酌是否要在这个话题上深入。纹身师一职的危险性正在这里：人和故事居住在那些永久留色的符号之中，你不知道如果走得太深远会被一个陌生人带去什么地方。最后他说，很好看的字，她一定很爱你。 

当然，我也很爱她。艾伦语调轻缓，这是我十五岁纹的，那个时候我太想念她了，我必须做点什么，让那些情绪换个方式发泄出去，否则… 艾伦停在这里，利威尔也同样没有出声，一时间只有纹身机固执运作的嗡鸣。 

其实利威尔下手已经十分轻柔，但无论如何有些疼痛都不能避免，艾伦闭上眼能立刻回想起十五岁去纹身的那天，是同一种疼痛。他酝酿了几分钟，接着说，我那时决定去伤害别人，要不就伤害自己，但是我翻到了那张便签…是卡露拉写给我的生日祝福——致我的、以及所有人心爱的：艾伦·耶格尔——他们说车祸现场只有这个，便签，摔碎的蛋糕，还有卡露拉。

话根本收不住，艾伦从来不知道自己在陌生人面前也这么能说，突然暴露在空气里的感觉让他有些羞耻，而且利威尔还一直沉默，专注地握着纹身针，好像他只剩下一只手臂在这个房间里。过去五分钟，或者十分钟，艾伦已经在脑海里发明出一种小型撤回聊天专用时光机的时候，利威尔才平缓地开口：我不会说我能理解，或者什么安慰人的狗屁话，你自己处理得很好。那是个勇敢的选择，艾伦。 

所以他们怎么会才第一次见面。艾伦张了张嘴，什么声音都没发出，只感觉脸腾一下烧起来。他右手捂着脸，局促地蠕动两下，试着把话题岔到别的地方去：你这样说话，听起来像中年大叔，利威尔先生。 

利威尔反应平平：我本来就是。也就比你早成年个十几年吧。

艾伦悄悄地从指缝里看利威尔，黑发男人不知是不是有东洋血统，长着一张不显年龄的脸，眼角下垂，显得很冷厉，有那么一小会艾伦想，纹身师也是艺术家，用什么方式给自己的作品署名呢，如果利威尔提出来，他也不介意他在自己身上留下一些小小的痕迹。 

他一直挪动右手，利威尔以为他在哭，从架子下面抽出一张纸盖到他脸上，语气冷酷，小鬼，拿去擦鼻涕，别乱动。 

艾伦把纸团进手心，问，我要是一直保持不动，之后可以给我您的电话号码吗？私人的那个。 

利威尔想了想，说，卡露拉看着呢。

艾伦摸着胸口的纹身，羞怯地笑一下，卡露拉知道我是认真的。 

利威尔说，好吧，但你真的别动了。 

艾伦乖乖在椅子上摊成一张，过一会又讲起他那一箩筐故事，他说他小时候的梦想是当一个探险家，像鸟一样飞遍世上所有的高山，又说到自己的朋友，他聪明羞怯的金发朋友阿尔敏，和沉默寡言但体术一流的米卡莎，他们一起干过许多好事，不过坏事也做得不少。 

利威尔安安静静地听，纹身收了尾，他偏着头问艾伦：你觉得米卡莎怎么样？ 

艾伦说：她人很好，就是有时候太照顾我了，感觉我像她儿子。 

利威尔轻轻笑，一边摘掉手套，拿镜子给艾伦照。艾伦对着镜子里看了半天，觉得效果比他想象的还要好上一些，誓词完全被盖在翅膀之下，就像一切没发生过一样。 

等他欣赏好，利威尔才慢条斯理地给他包保鲜膜，手法纯熟，语气称得上有些欢快地对艾伦说：你给我讲这么多故事，我也交换一个给你。去年夏天的时候，我的远房侄女突然给我打电话，说她们在本地的酒吧玩，同行的一位朋友喝醉了，谁也抬不动，希望我开车去接接她们。我到了之后，那位同学抱着我不肯撒手，说，我一定要跟你结婚。 

利威尔模仿艾伦的语气，艾伦震撼地环顾四周，呻吟了一声。 

利威尔接着说：我先把他带回店里，他忽然指着展览的纹身图片说他就要纹这个，要我纹，要till death do us part，谁劝也不听。 

他把保鲜膜封好，拍拍艾伦的手臂，拿笔在他手心里写下一串数字。 

——这是我的电话，如果你还想要的话，艾伦同学。

**Author's Note:**

> 非原创的部分
> 
> 艾伦的两个纹身（逝去亲人的笔迹和Till Death Do Us Part）的灵感都来自纪录片《假期纹身修复师》


End file.
